Get over yourself
by amcan14
Summary: Sky and Defiance have been living on Berk for a while now, and for the girl who had to everything and anything, having others around to do it for you is bound to make you take it a little easier, but will Sky's newfound ease in life cause more trouble that forgetting to see someone? And let's throw in the Sea Raider's, sky former tribe for fun!
1. Chapter 1

**So, we meet again, internet people! I am back, hopefully with a better story than the last one!**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

'Sky!' A large and authoritative boomed loudly through the tiny island it was in. It was so loud it was heard from anywhere. This voice was from the mountain of a man himself, Stoick the Vast, chief of the dragon incorporated island of Berk. Once Berk had despised the beast like any other Viking island you would meet, but the chief's son, Hiccup, had changed all that when he downed a dragon he couldn't kill. This dragon was in fact a Night Fury, a silent but deadly killer. This one, however, was injured. Hiccup here, being smaller and weedier than other Vikings, had a different idea to the usual mindless killing. He had made a tail fin for the black beast and flew him. And after some other stuff like a giant dragon and losing a leg, although gaining a girlfriend, the rest of Berk soon took to it like ducks to water.

But who is this Sky you may ask? In a nutshell, she is a ratty-haired teenager whose only friend for about three years of her life was a dragon, until she one day literally fell out of the sky and into the island of Berk. Her friend is Defiance. Defiance is what Sky calls an "Only the Gods know and I'm pretty sure it wasn't meant to happen" dragon, Defiance says the same about Sky. The two of them are like sisters, and if you have ever met sisters you know it isn't that best friend, always nice and loving crap people think it is. Sky and Defiance have lived in Berk for over a year now and a lot has happened then. The girl Thorston twin, Ruffnut is now known, and is made fun of for being Mrs Jorgenson. In the time she has been called this she got, in laments terms, knocked up. Her brother, Tuffnut, has slowly been preparing for what his friends are calling: "the journey that will never come". Fishlegs is still the same old Fishlegs and our main man Hiccup wants to get hitched to his long time girl, Astrid Hofferson. The island has also become more advanced in the ways of dragons, along with new girl came dragonese; the language of dragons.

* * *

'Yes, Stoick?' a head of a young woman came peering around a corner of the house, along with the rest of her and a blue dragon. She put on her best fake smile and stood straight.

'Tell me Sky, you are a guest in my home, are you not?'

'We could be family, Stoick!'

'Yes and in a family, there are certain things that must be done by each member, am I correct in saying?'

'Ha! I couldn't agree more my friend. And yes, Hiccup does need to pick up the slack around here doesn't he? Tell you what; I was just going to go see him and the others so I'll tell him while I'm there. OK? OK.' The brunette girl made her way to exit but the commanding voice of the chief forced her to stop. She turned to the man.

'I was referring to you Sky,' he corrected sternly. She gave a shocked look like this was the first he had ever brought it up.

'Why, whatever do you mean?'

'I mean, that recently, and when I say recently I mean for about a month now, you have been slacking off on your chores for the house. Your room is a complete disaster area and Hiccup and I are sick of having to pick up after you.' Sky stood there silent for a few moments, pondering the situation brought to her attention.

'I completely understand where you are coming from here, Stoick. And in my defence, let me say that it is all Defiance's fault,' the girl said while pointing towards the blue creature beside her. The creature being blamed looked at her wide eyed with a glare.

'_Me! It wasn't me and you know it, stupid! Stoick, you seriously can't believe this-this…moron!' _The dragon began to wail angrily.

'_Don't bother, lizard, he doesn't completely understand Dragonese.' _The dragon looked at the girl beside her with a wicked smile.

'_Really? Stoick, you really need to lose a few!' _The man himself gave a death glare towards the blue dragon who just looked plain confused. Defiance looked at her friend, wide-eyed and panicking. _'I thought you said he didn't understand!'_ Sky began to laugh.

'_I said he doesn't completely understand, he knows enough of it to know when he is insulted.' _Before any more could be said the dragon was a blur of blue and out the door. Sky laughed again and sighed.

'Well, that was interesting; OK I better get going and calm her down. See ya!' She headed for the door.

'Sky, you need to learn to take responsibility for your actions. Are you even listening to me?'

'Of course I am, totally going to do that whole responsibility stuff. Bye!' She was out the door, leaving Stoick all on his own.

'Kids,' he sighed to himself.

* * *

**Short I know but I don't care, tell me what you think and such. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, I have a very good reason for not posting just so you know. School! But enough about boring old me, because let's face it, if I was interesting, I wouldn't write fan fiction! Shout out to my main man jonnylee619 for your review! And of course Saphirabrightscale for your follow and favourite. And I probably should have mentioned it in my first chapter that if you haven't at least skimmed through my story Problems can suck get used to it you will be CLUELESS! **

**I do not own HTTYD (I ALWAYS FORGET THIS!)**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

If you had the unfortunate task of ever knowing Sky; one, I feel bad for you and two; the girl had a thing for stuff that looked like it would kill you if gotten wrong; and of course fire but that is beside the point. So what would you expect when a strange girl has an island, a dragon and a catapult like mechanism, I'll tell you; something you don't want to be anywhere near. This is exactly the situation to find Sky in once she had left the Haddock household.

'_OK DEFIANCE, YOU READY!'_ the messy haired brunette called out to her ever blamed blue companion fluing above the sea. A squawk that was almost inaudible was returned which was most likely _"CAN YOU REPEAT THAT!"_ to which the girl either didn't hear correctly or didn't feel like hearing correctly. A rush of final checks to the machine were made with far too much haste to be classed as checks at all before the long length of ribboned that belonged to the girl jumped into the basket that would obviously have been the part to throw you into space if it were possible. With a few final tugs of ropes and a shake of the basket to see if it was secure a smile and thumbs up was the only indication to show everything was ready.

'Ladies and gentlemen please prepare yourselves for the greatest trick you will ever see!' Announced the woman as if talking to an audience. As she began to loosen the ropes that held the basket in place a large bearish figure began to wonder its way up to the hill.

'Hey Fishlegs!' she hollered out to the male. Fishlegs looked up from his walking feet and gave a wave and small smile as he finished his plight with the slope. Fishlegs was a large guy, perfect for being a Viking, but he didn't exactly have what you would call the Viking attitude, he was far from it actually. The boy had a thing for books and knowledge and had come to have a mutual friendship with Sky over this, the two kind of had a book club vibe over this interest and could debate for days on a certain subject they didn't see eye to eye on. Other people would call it completely boring for days on end too.

'Um… Hey Sky,' the meatier Viking said. 'Ah, what are you doing?'

'Well,' Sky had prepared herself for a long-winded answer, 'I have wanted to this for a while now as I've heard from trader Johann people try to catapult themselves over barriers and stuff to break into enemy territories, at least I think it was him that told me that…' She shrugged off her uncertainty and began to fiddle with the rope again.

'You know, when you said you couldn't discuss that book I borrowed from you because you needed to talk to Hiccup about something really important it didn't cross my mind it was code for going to do… whatever _this _is.' It was this simple sentence that sent the maiden bolt upright, completely untying the rope in the process, sending her through the air with a loud scream in her wake. The trajectory was right on as she collided into the dragon in front of her. The force upon the unprepared creature resulted in them both plummeting downward into the murky water below with a backsplash as large as a whale! Two heads appeared from the ripples of foam surrounding the impact zone, spluttering and hacking up sea water very ungracefully.

'Hiccup,' Sky coughed out as she removed her soaking hair from her eyes. Girl and dragon began a hasty swim back up to the shores of Berk.

* * *

'Hiccup!' Sky cried out as she barged through the doors of the hall, still dripping water into puddles around her. She spotted the young man she was looking for sitting alone near a secluded area at the back of the hall as they had arranged. As soon as he was spotted the young woman rushed and began hushed apologies like no tomorrow.

'Hiccup! Oh Gods Hiccup I am so sorry. I had a run, with your dad this morning, saying that I don't take enough responsibility or something and I needed to clear my head. I am really sorry I know how important this is, I mean it's not every day you ask someone to marry you!' the woman practically squealed out. Hiccup quickly hushed her and looked around to make sure nobody heard.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third had been in a serious relationship with one Astrid Hofferson for around forever and a half now and had decided he wanted to finally pop the question to her; the only problem was he had absolutely no idea on what to do about it. Sky had been talking with him for a while, brainstorming idea after idea on how to go about it.

'You know, I think my dad is right, I haven't really wanted to believe it but lately you've really started to-'

'Hiccup!' A loud female voice interrupted mid-sentence. The two turned to Astrid hurrying towards them, a large toothy smile plastered onto her face. The stern face Hiccup wore before was now gone at the site of his love.

'Astrid, hey; what are you doing here?' The auburn-haired male inquired.

'Because, stupid, you said you wanted to go flying with me today; remember?' Hiccup looked confused for a moment before his realization.

'Oh; yeah right… go and get Toothless and Stormfly, I'll meet you in a moment.' Astrid gave a small wave to Sky to show that the brunette wasn't see-through and was off as fast as she was in. Hiccup's look returned as soon as Astrid left.

'But seriously, Sky, you need to start taking responsibility before it's out of your hands.' Sky was left dumbfounded for a moment. Realizing that she was still dripping she headed back to the Haddock house.

* * *

**So, tell me what you think by PM or review and you can yell at me for taking forever.**


End file.
